InuCrossOver
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: Three sets of anime characters Inuyasha,Naruto,Full Metal Alchemist all in one story. They all meet. Crazy stuff. Sasuke has a Bad Ass Club.
1. Forest

So, characters from three animes all meet up in some crazy place. Maddness insues.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Inuyasha,Naruto,Full Metal Alchemist,(0r Family Guy)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome:** These are some weird woods guys!

**Shippo:** Kirara is scared, lets go back...

**Inuyasha:** Shut up Shippo. We've been walking forever! I thought you knew where you were going Miroku!

**Miroku:** We've been in this area before.

**Sango:** So you're saying we're going in circles?

**Miroku:** See the mark on this rock? I scratched it in with my staff about an hour ago.

**Inuyasha:** Ugh! I'm gonna die out here! There's some kind of barrier so I can't jump out, I bet Naraku is up to this.

**Sesshomeru:** Actually, Naraku is on vacation at Spa Por La Angelitos.

**Inuyasha:** Ahhh! When the hell did you get here?!

**Rin: **We've been lost in here for days!

**Jaken: **Shut it Rin! Master Sesshomeru is not lost!

**Sesshomaru: **Can we continue on with your friends and you Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** You have to promise you won't try to steal Tetsuiga.

**Sesshomaru: **Okay, I promi.

**Miroku:** Wait! You said 'promi'! That's not even a word!

**Sango: **He's trying to trick you Inuyasha, run away! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!!!

**They all run away**

**Sesshomaru:** Wait! Rin's scared out here...

**He runs after them.**

----

**Naruto:** Believe it! I'm gonna navigate us out of this evil forest and become Hokage! **(obviously annoying english version...)**

**Sasuke:** Shut the hell up.

**Hinata:** I'm scared out here N-naruto-kun...

**Rock Lee:** I-I'm going pee! I gotta go pee!

**Naruto:** Is he okay? Did he bump his head?

**Sasuke: **He's drunk again...

**Rock Lee:** I'm peeing! Hee hee hee... GUY SENSEI!!

**Sasuke:** Where are we?

**Naruto:** Yeah, one minute I'm eating ramen, the next I'm in this stupid forest!

**Hinata:** I'm just glad you're here...

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Hinata:** Nothing!

**Sasuke:** Idiot...

**Naruto:** What!?

**Sasuke:** Lets go.

**Rock Lee:** Lets Fighting Love!!!

----

**Ed:** Where's my leg?!

**Al:** Over here brother. I was... Sleeping on it?

**Winrey:** I was hoping this was a dream I was in, but I guess we're really in a forest...

**Mustang:** How'd we get here?

**Ed:** What are you doing here?!

**Winrey:** That's what were trying to figure out idiot!

**Ed:** Don't call me a short little weasel who can't think his way out of a paper bag!!!

**Al:** Oh great...

**Mustang:** Shh! I think I hear something.

**Al: **There's something in the bushes!

**Ed:** Give me my leg Al!

**Al:** No! I'm gonna use it as a club!

**Ed:** Give me my leg dammit!!

**Scar:** Greetings. I seem to have lost my bearings in this place.

**Al:** Oh, here's your leg brother.

**Ed:** Are you retarded?! Hit him! Hit him!

**Scar:** I have no intentions of harming you, only to seek my way out.

**Winrey:** Oh that's lovely, it's exactly what we want to do! RIGHT Ed?? **(with a wrench in hand)**

**Ed:** **(Gulp)** Y-yeah.

**Mustang:** Well everybody, put on your legs and follow me!

**Ed:** I hate you...

----

**Inuyasha:** Too bad about those guys...

**Kagome:** Yeah, i'm gonna miss that little bastard.

**Shippo and Jaken had been eaten by a giant plant and Rin had gotten seperated from the group. They were now looking for her after the blatant threats made by Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru:** I could care less about Jaken, but if Rin gets hurt Inuyasha, I'll kill the girl.

**Kagome:** I have a name! If you're gonna threaten my life, at least learn my name!

**Inuyasha:** Whatever... We'll find your girlfriend.

**Sesshomaru: **She's not-

**Miroku:** Yeah what's up with that? You're not a pedophile are you?

**Sesshomaru:** Silence monk.

**Sango:** Oooooo, that's not a good answer...

**Sesshomaru:** I am no pedophile. Besides, demons age much slower than humans, so when she's older I'll...

**Inuyasha:** I know what you mean- Wait! What did you just say?!

**Sesshomaru:** Look, what's that over in that general direction?

**Kagome:** What? I don't see anythi- he's trying to take Tetsuiga!

**Inuyasha:** You wiley bastard! You almost got me! Hahaha!

**Sesshomaru:** heh heh, almost.

**Miroku:** You might get it next time!

**Sesshomaru:** Yeah, watch your back. Ooooooo...

**Inuyasha:** I bet you will. I bet you will... **(Haha, Family Guy...)**

---

**Sasuke: **Naruto quit whistling.

**Naruto:** I can't! I'm bored.

**Rock Lee:** Wakka wakka wakka!!!

**Hinata:** He's not doing so good...

**Naruto:** I know! Lets jump through trees like we're bad asses!

**Sasuke:** We are ninjas after all.

**Hinata:** By general consensus, that's one of the top 10 most bad ass careers in the world...

**Rock Lee:** I love it when you guys do that... But I'll just- I'll bfg-just drive there. Where's my keys?

**Sasuke:** Naruto, carry him.

**Naruto:** Awww. Okay.

**Hinata:** **(Whisper)**Rock Lee I hate you...

**Sasuke:** Ready to jump?

**Naruto:** Yeah- Ahhhhh! He's kicking me in the ass!

**Rock Lee:** Why won't the gas pedal work? Did someone put a fuzzy cover on my steering wheel?

**Naruto:** Ow! My hair!

**Rock Lee:** I'll pop t-the hood...

**Naruto:** H-hey! My shirt, he's taking off my shirt!

**Hinata faints.**

----

**Ed:** So Scar, on a scale of one to ten how much do you hate me?

**Scar:** Straight seven.

**Al:** Really?

**Mustang:** Not a ten? Not even an eight?

**Scar: **You're a nice kid, just can't except you for the whole being an alchemist thing.

**Ed:** Oh yeah. that...

**Winrey:** I hate this place!

**Ed:** Shut up! That's the sixteenth time you've said that!

**Winrey:** What?! (Hits him with her wrench)

**Al:** You knew that was coming...

**Mustang:** I wonder if anyone else is lost in here?

**Ed:** If there is, Scar can just touch them with his Phsyco Arm!

**Scar: **It's not a 'phsyco arm'...

**Al: **Oh yeah, it totally is!

**Scar:** Is not...

**Mustang:** I'll have to agree with them on this one.

**Winrey:** Me too. That thing's called 'Scar's Phsyco Arm' from now on.

**Scar:** Great... As if I didn't get made fun of in high school enough for this.

**Ed:** Try having metal limbs.

**Winrey:** Oh yeah! Hahaha! We used to say "Ed, why are you always hard?"!

**Ed:** Shut up...

----

**Miroku: **Inuyasha, I hear something!

**Inuyasha:** Me too. Something's coming through the trees. I can smell...Humans?

**Kagome:** Oh good! They probably are here to help us!

**Sango: **And then the demons will come out and do a happy pixie dance around mushrooms...

**Kagome:** Geez what's your problem?!

**Sango:** I just wish we could all live in the make believe world that you do Kagome! Just shut up for a moment!

**Kagome: **... bitch...

**Miroku:** Do you think they'll fight Inuyasha?! In the mud?! Naked?!

**Sesshomaru:** I'll put two gold pieces on the one with the boomerang.

**Inuyasha:** Will you all shut up! The humans are getting closer!

**Miroku:** Do you want some chocolate Sango? Does your tummy hurt?

**Sango:** Shut up Miroku..

**Miroku: **Hate those nasty cramps?

**Sango:** Shut the hell up!

**Miroku**: I'm putting two on Kagome Sessh.

**Sesshomaru:** Yes, I see my folly now. The boomerang one is at her weak point of the month.

**Sango:** I'm gonna kill you!!! Herikoats!!

**Miroku:** Holy shi- run!

----

**Sasuke:** Wait. I sense something.

**Naruto: **Aww man, we were lookin' so bad ass! Do we have to stop?

**Sasuke:** Hinata, will you go ahead and scan the area?

**Hinata: **S-sure..

**Naruto:** Man you're so strong Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **I know. wait, what do you mean?

**Naruto: **Sending out Hinata because you're scared.

**Sasuke:** Am not. Don't make me put a kunai in your face.

**Rock Lee:** Faster pussy cat...

**Hinata:** Guys! There are some funny looking people in a clearing ahead. Should we go talk to them?

**Naruto:** Hell yeah! I'm bored.

**Sasuke:** Okay, but keep your guard up.

**Rock Lee:** Shit piss. That's what I want it to say on the side of my car. I'd run it into trees alot.

**Naruto:** What?! Why?

**Rock Lee:** So people would know to stay away!

**Naruto:** Yeah, then no one would steal it!

**Sasuke:** What the hell are you two talking about?

**Hinata: **What's a car?...

**Naruto:** I don't know.

**Rock Lee: **They'd be all, "Oh shit! that's Lee's car! Stay away from the car marked Shit Piss!"...

**Sasuke:** I'm leaving.

**Naruto:** Wait!

**Hinata:** Oh gosh! wait Naruto-kun!

**Rock Lee:** Jump! Jump! Up B! Use up B, it's sword spin! Ahh... He already has you at eighty-six percent damage... Shit.

**Naruto:** What are you talking about?!

**Sasuke:** Just ignore him idiot.

----

**Inuyasha: **There they are! You! Stay where you are.

**Sasuke:** I am Sasuke Uchiha, who are you?

**Inuyasha:** Uh, i'm Inuyasha.

**Naruto:** Hi! I'm Naruto, believe it! What's your name?

**Kagome:** Is he always this anoying?

**Sasuke: **Only in English...

**Miroku: **Well, shall we camp down since we're both obviously lost in here?

**Sango:** Maybe we could assist eachother in getting out of here.

**Inuyasha:** Maybe...

**They set up camp. You know, the 'campy' things: Fire, Kagomes tent and everyone sitting around the fire.**

**Naruto:** So you all are lost in here too?

**Miroku:** As fate would have it, yes.

**Kagome:** Are you guys ninjas?

**Inuyasha:** Kagome!!! What did you just call them?!

**Kagome:** What? Ninjas?

**Inuyasha:** Oh! like the food...

**Kagome:** What did you think I said?

**Inuyasha:** Something else..

**Naruto:** I don't get it.

**Rock Lee:** I-I do! Im shooooo glab theresh no rashists heres! **(Translation: "I'm glad there's no racists here!". Stupid drunky..)**

**Hinata:** We woke up here...

**Sango:** Us too.

**Inuyasha:** Yeah, why don't we all just become best buds.

**Kagome:** Sit Inyasha.

**Inuyasha: **Ahhhgh!

**Kagome: **Be nice to our new friends.

**Naruto:** So, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and?

**Rock Lee:** Yesh, who's the guy that doesn't talk? Is he your wife?

**Kagome:** No he's- O.O

**Sasuke:** Sorry, he's drunk.

**Sesshomaru:** My name's lord Sesshomaru. It's all you need to know.

**Inuyasha:** 'Oh he's such a bad ass'... Douch bag...

**Sasuke:** Bad ass huh?...

**Hinata:** Is anyone else hungry?...

**Naruto:** Me!

**Miroku:** Excuse me miss, (Sidles over to Hinata), Would you like to bear my child?

**Hinata:** O.o Na-naruto-kun! save me!

**Sango:** You're almost to molester status now!

**Miroku:** What? I just asked a simple question.

**Inuyasha:** Uh, okay before someone gets pregnant lets eat!

**Sesshomaru:** Kagome, this food tastes like shit.

**Sasuke bursts out laughing and spits his ramen everywhere. Everyone stares at him, Naruto and Hinata with 'OoO' faces.**

**Sasuke:** Ahem. Sorry. The way he said it.

**Naruto:** Did you just LAUGH?!

**Sasuke:** I'm going to go train for a while.

**Naruto:** There he goes...

**Rock Lee:** Emo.

**Inuyasha:** Anyway... I'm going to sleep.

**Kagome:** Yes we should start our trek out in the morning with or without my SHITTY cooking!

**Sesshomaru:** At least that boy found it funny.

**Sango:** Goodnight everyone.

**Group:** Goodnight!

**Naruto:** I'll leave a note out for Sasuke for when he gets back.

----

**Everyone's thoughts/prayers before they fall asleep:**

**-Inuyasha- **'Once Kagome falls asleep, I'm finishing all that ninja food in her backpack.'

**-Kagome-** 'I hope Inuyasha doesn't try to eat the tampons in my bag again... Freak.'

**-Sango-** 'Uggg, i'm gonna get some of that chocolate from Kagome's Ninja bag...'

**-Miroku-** 'Heh heh heh, once that ninja girl falls asleep...'

**-Sesshomeru- **"I pray that someone recognizes my bad ass-ness and that I find my sweet little Rin. Ahmen."

**-Naruto-** 'I wonder where that Kagome girl got that great ramen from? I'll check her wannabe ninja bag.'

**-Hinata-** 'I hope that creepy monk guy doesn't touch me... I'll try to sleep with- I mean next to Naruto.'

**-Sasuke- **'That guys a real bad ass... Sesshomeru. It's time to start my 'Bad Ass Club'...'

**-Rock Lee-** "I pray Guy Sensei is as drunk as I am. I alsho prey our sholdiers all come home and that Jesush wash my brother in law."

**Naruto:** You can't pray like that Lee!

**Rock Lee:** I'll p-pray how ever the h-hell I want!

----

**Ed:** Wait, I see something ahead.

**Al:** Me too. I hear movement!

**Scar:** There's a camp ahead.

**Mustang:** Yes, there's the fire.

**Winrey:** What the hell all you all doing?! Lets go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter coming soon (I hope).

Will Sasuke start his 'Bad Ass' club? Will Sesshomaru find his coughWife Rin? Will Inuyasha kill the annoying Naruto? Will Miroku try to sleep with everyone? WILL Rock Lee still be drunk?

The answer to the last two is yes..


	2. Bad Asses Unite!

Thanks for the reviews guys. I should have kept writing after I finished the last chapter...

So, here goes!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Sephiroth, Sealab 2021

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome:** Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up!

**Inuyasha:** What?! What is it?

**Miroku:** Oh Sango... Your body is so much tighter than I remember...

**Hinata:** uhhm... H-he's t-touching me ag-gain!

**Sango:** You perverted bastard leave her alone!

**Miroku:** Huh? was I dreaming?

**Kagome:** Guys! I heard something in the woods!

**Naruto:** Maybe it's forest ninjas!

**Hinata:** Oh Naruto-kun you're awake! Help me...

**Naruto:** Hinata you're uhg, crushing me.

**Miroku:** Where are your friends? Perhaps that's them in the bushes.

**Inuyasha:** Yeah, Sesshomaru's gone too. Probably killing fuzzy animals or something.

**Sango:** Or looking for his twelve year old girlfriend!

**Naruto:** Sasuke, Rock Lee and Sesshomaru are gone?

**Hinata:** I think I saw someone leave while you guys were sleeping, I thought they had to go to the bathroom...

**Kagome:** Guys! Soemthing's REALLY in those damn bushes!

**Sango: (Sigh)**, everyone stop living your lives and listen to Kagome... AGAIN.

**Ed:** Hello?

**Naruto:** Who's there?

**Al:** Are you guys lost too?

**Miroku:** Yes, you can come out.

**Kagome:** Ah! Metal man...

**Al:** Oh no, it's okay!

**Sango:** Yeah, Kagome, don't piss your super short skirt.

**Kagome:** Okay listen, me an you are gonna fight soon!

**Miroku:** Oh there is a god!

**Mustang:** Hello, I'm colonel Mustang, this is Ed, Winrey, Al and Scar.

**Naruto:** Hi! I'm the greatest ninja alive Naruto Uzumaki!

**Sasuke:** Shut the hell up.

**Naruto:** Sasuke you're back!

**Inuyasha:** With Sesshomaru too... What were YOU guys doing??

**Sesshomaru:** None of your half-breed buisness.

**Sasuke:** As Naruto was saying, he's Naruto, that's Hinata, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and I'm Sasuke.

**Scar:** Nice to meet you all. You awoke here I'm guessing?

**Inuyasha:** Yeah, that seems to be the story going around.

**Sango:** You guys must be hungry, Kagome lets get the fire going again.

**Kagome:** Okay, everyone just grab a seat.

**Naruto:** So what's your guys story?

**Al:** we're alchemists. Well, Mustang, my brother and I are. Winrey makes automail, what my brother's arm and leg are made of.

**Scar:** And I kill alchemists.

**Hinata:**O.o y-you what?...

**Ed:** He kills alchemists, but we're working together now for the same cause.

**Kagome: **Why are you in that armor suit?

**Winrey:** His soul is bound to it, it's a long story.

**Rock Lee:** WHERE THE HELL AM I?! AH HA HA HA HAAAA!!!

**Hinata:** Oh my god he's naked!...

**Naruto:** He's running away grab him!

**Inuyasha:** I'm not grabbing his naked ass!

**Ed:** Is that guy.. Streaking?

**Rock Lee:** Everything here is wonderful!

**Sasuke:** He's drunk.

**Sango:** Well, as disturbing as that was, lets eat.

**Sesshomaru:** The shit again...

**Sasuke:** Heh. Hey Sessho, that Scar guy seems pretty bad ass, ask him how he kills his alchemist victims.

**Sesshomaru:** Hey, deformed scar human. How do you slay alchemists?

**Scar:** By exploding their brains with my phsyco arm.

**Sasuke:** Oh he's so in.

**Sesshomaru:** Indeed.

**Naruto:** What are you guys talking about?

**Sasuke:** Go off yourself.

**Kagome:** So, you guys want to come with us to find our way out?

**Winrey:** Oh that would be great! It would be nice to have other girls aroud too.

**Kagome: **Yeah I think my tent can fit the four of us.

**Miroku:** Make that five, a tight fit, but I'm good at those things. OW!

**Sango:** Will you ever quit?!

**Hinata: (Shiver),** uhhhh, creepy monk guy...

**Winrey:** yeah no kidding.

**Inuyasha:** Hey, I'm going back to sleep, nice to meet you all an stuff.

**Miroku:** Yes it's late, why don't we all go to sleep.

**Kagome:** You sleep over there, by Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** If you touch me I swear..

**Ed:** Nice to meet you all. Goodnight.

**Group:** Goodnight!

**Sasuke:** Hey Scar,

**Scar: **Yes?

**Sasuke:** Would you like to join my Bad Ass Dudes club?

**Scar: **B.A.D.?

**Sesshomaru:** Yes. I'm in it too. You get benifits like your standard Bad Ass Ambience Certificate.

**Sasuke:** And dental.

**Scar:** Okay. What do we do?

**Sasuke:** Whatever the hell we want because we're bad asses.

**Sesshomaru:** If you play your cards right, you can get tons of ass.

**Sasuke:** Yeah, the girls love a bad ass. I know, I uh **(Hair flick)**,have tons of fangirls.

**Scar:** Okay, I'm in.

---

**Everyone's thoughts/prayers before they fall asleep:**

**Inuyasha:** 'These people all piss me off. I hate everyone.'

**Kagome:** 'These people are all friendly. I love everyone!'

**Sango:** 'Time to steal more chocolate from that bitch Kagome! heh heh heh...'

**Miroku:** 'So many beautiful ladies! Can't. Control. My. Lower body...'

**Sesshomaru:** "I pray that I find Rin and that I get lots of fangirls"

**Naruto:** 'I wonder how much ramen I could cook inside of that big guys armor? He's like a giant ramen cooker!'

**Hinata:** "I pray that Naruto notices me so that I can stop stealing his clothes to smell... And I wish that Miroku would quit touching me."

**Sasuke:** 'Bad Ass club, success. My fangirl base will double now. I'm so great. I'm so bad ass... I'm so, **(hair flick)** sexy.'

**Rock Lee: (In some tree) **"hahaha! i'm gonna have the worst hangover, and I don't even care! I'll just drink it off. I know Miroku has booze."

**Ed:** 'Oh gosh, all those dark haired girls are hot! I'll have to show them some of my alchemy... "Oh Edward I love you!", thats what they'll say...'

**Al:** "I pray that wierd blonde ninja guy quits staring at me and licking his lips and rubbing his stomach. Ahmen"

**Winrey:** 'Oh no... Ed's been looking at those girls with molesters eyes...'

**Mustang:** 'I'm a bad ass. Why can't I be in the club?'

**Scar:** "I pray that whenever I walked there was a theme song playing for me like sephiroth.Ahmen."

---

**Early next morning:**

**Sasuke:** Hey you guys, wake up.

**Ed:** Huh? What time is it?

**Sesshomaru: **Early. Everyone else is still asleep.

**Mustang:** Are we leaving now?

**Sasuke:** No.

**Ed:** Then why'd you wake us up?!

**Sasuke:** Well, we want you in our club for bad asses.

**Mustang: (Whisper) **Yes...

**Scar: **Not so much that you two are as bad ass as us, we just know you have tons of fangirls.

**Sesshomaru: **Most of which write fanfiction about you two doing it.

**Ed: (Shiver) **I'm.Not.Gay.

**Mustang: **Me either, not that there's anything wrong with that.

**Sasuke: **So, Ed. You can hair flick can't you? That's the second requirement to get in. Scar is an exception because of his tattoos and sunglasses.

**Scar: **Yeah I rock those.

**Sesshomaru:** I don't hair flick, my flowing white locks can blow in the wind easily.

**Ed:** Oh yeah! I do that too! Just look at me in the opening to Rewrite.

**Mustang:** I drink alot...

**Sasuke:** But I heard you make fire with some sort of pimp glove.

**Mustang:** Yes. Yes I do.

**Sasuke:** We can just get you a cane and you're in.

**Scar: **Okay now Sasuke tell them the plan.

**Sasuke:** So, I've recieved news that there's lots of fangirls lost in these woods too. Catch my drift?

**Mustang:** Oh yeah.

**Ed:** Just as long as they don't touch my hair i'm okay.

**Scar:** Yes, as long as they don't touch my stash.

**Sasuke:** Huh?

**Scar: **Mustache.

**Ed:** ???

**Sesshomaru:** We left a note for those other idiots. Lets go.

**Mustang:** Fangirls here we come! Ed, I'll show you how a real man does it. I don't want you to hurt yourself.

**Ed:** Shut up...

---

**Inuyasha:** They're gone!

**Sango:** **(Yawn)** Huh? Who?

**Winrey:** Ed? Colonel Mustang? Scar?

**Kagome:** Sesshomaru's gone!

**Naruto:** Sasuke's gone to! Believe it!

**Inuyasha:** Uhg... Everyone just shut the hell up!

**Naruto:** Why are you looking at me?

**Al:** Brothers gone?!

**Miroku:** Kid, you have some major attachment issues they failed to mention in your anime.

**Al:** ?

**Sango:** I found a note.

**Miroku:** It says, they went into the woods to their awaiting fangirls. WITHOUT ME!?!

**Sango:** You have no fangirls! You're creepy!

**Inuyasha:** We'll have to go get them now huh?

**Winrey:** Of course!

**Naruto:** I'm starving!

**Inuyasha:** Kagome make stuff to eat.

**Kagome:** You do it! I'm going to that pond for a bath.

**Winrey:** Me too!

**Sango:** I guess I'll go.

**Hinata:** I'll be back Naruto-kun! Just don't leave...

**Sango:** If you move an inch Miroku, I'll know!

**Miroku:** What are you suggesting? That I'm a pervert?

**Group: (Sweatdrop)**

**Miroku:** So, Naruto, that Hinata girl's pretty sprung off you.

**Naruto:** Huh? What does sprung mean?

**Inuyasha:** She wants to jump off him?

**Al:** No that means she can't come near because she bounces off of him.

**Miroku: (Sigh)** Idiots...

---

**Kagome:** Hinata your skin's so nice!

**Winrey:** It's soft too.

**Sango:** Okay I'm going back to camp if this turns into one of THOSE fics... **(Author: Don't worry it's not!)**

**Hinata:** I wonder how many people are lost in this creepy forest?

**Winrey:** It's so typical of Mustang to go off for fangirls, but when I find Ed..

**Kagome: **So you and that blonde guy?

**Winrey:** What? No!

**Sango:** Such a bad liar.

**Hinata:** Wait... I thought I heard something...

**From the bushes:**

**Naruto:** So they're over here eating good food?

**Miroku:** Shut up kid! They'll hear us!

**Al:** Why do we need to be quiet and stay in the bushes to get some of the food they have?

**Inuyasha:** Didn't they say they were taking a bath?

**Miroku: (Sigh)** Just look and shut up.

**Sango:** We hear you!

**Miroku:** Oh shi- run!

**Inuyasha:** Ah they're naked!

**Naruto: **What? Why are they eating naked???

**Al:** O.o

**Al:** O.o

**Al:** O.o

**Al:** O.o

**Al:** O.O

**Al:** :P

**Winrey:** AL QUIT STARING!!!

**Miroku:** We were just looking for fire wood! Honest!

**Kagome:** Inuyasha go back to camp! Sit!

**Inuyasha:** Ahgg! I can't exactly do that now!

**Hinata:** Did... You... See... Anything N-naruto-kun?...

**Naruto:** You're a girl?!

**Group: (Sweatdrop)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hahaha, chapter three should come soon. More crazyness.

Crazy lost yaoi lovers.

Poor Ed and Mustang...

Thanks for reading.


	3. Get them!: Crazy yaoi girls

Maybe Al is a pervert..

That was the first time he saw a naked girl in real life.lol

He was a little curious. :)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Inuyasha,Naruto,Full Metal Alchemist or Alice in Wonderland

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha:** You idiot! You almost got us killed!

**Miroku:** Ah, but it was worth it.

**Al:** O.O

**Naruto:** Hey buddy you alright?

**Al:** O.o what.. Just happened?!

**Inuyasha:** Oh great! You've traumatized the kid Miroku!

**Miroku:** I thought it was a fine learning experience. So Al, what did you learn?

**Al:** ... Boobs...

**Miroku:** That's correct.

**Naruto:** Hinata's a girl...

**Inuyasha:** You thought she was a dude?

**Al:** She's hot!

**Naruto:** I can see that now! Now that I don't think she's a guy hitting on me!

**Miroku:** How old is winrey?

**Al:** No.

**Miroku:** Oh. Okay.

**Inuyasha:** Rapist...

**Miroku:** Hey, I'm staying away from her okay?

**Rock Lee:** I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!

**Naruto: **GET HIM!

**Inuyasha:** Okay, he has clothes on this time! Get him!

**Miroku:** That bastard stole all my chocolate flavored vodka this morning!

---

**Kagome:** I'm going to kill Inuyasha...

**Sango:** You better believe Miroku's dead. He was the brains of that mission!

**Winrey:** I can't believe Al just stared!

**Hinata:** Naruto did too...

**Sango:** Geez, you sure showed him enough.

**Winrey:** I know, you might as well have hugged him!

**Hinata:** Should I have??

**Kagome:** Uh, it was a joke...

**Winrey:** Hey! Where is everyone?!

**Kagome:** Ohhhh... They ran away? Now we have to find EVERYONE!

**Sango:** This is too much.

**Hinata:** Well, lets pack up and go...

---

**Sasuke:** I hear girl voices.

**Mustang:** Ah yes. Here we come girls.

**Ed:** There's alot of them!

**Scar:** They better be look worthy.

**Sesshomaru:** Yes. Most human girls aren't.

**Ed:** What are you into?

**Mustang:** Animals??

**Sesshomaru:** No. If you haven't noticed I'm a demon.

**Sasuke:** Okay guys, when I give the signal, walk out. Here goes... Hiya!

**Girl 1:** Is that a kunai?!

**Girl 2:** Does that mean Naruto's here?!

**Sasuke:** Guess again.

**Girls:** Squeeeeeee! Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:** Yes ladies, I'm here. And let me introduce my fellow bad assers.

**Girl 3:** Ahhhh! Sesshomaru!

**Girl 4:** OMG!!! ED! MUSTANG!

**Girl 5:** Scar! **(Faint)**

**Girl 6:** Ed I want to have your children!

**Girl 7:** I want you and Mustang to have children!!!

**Girls:** YEAHHHH!!!

**Sasuke:** Uh oh...

**Ed:** They're, those... kind of fangirls...

**Mustang:** Time for a tactical retreat.

**Sesshomaru:** It's impossible for two male humans to reproduce.

**Scar:** Those girls don't care, they still want to see it!

**Sasuke:** There's like thirty of them! Run!

**Girl 7:** Get them! Get Ed!

**Ed:** Split up!

**Girl 1:** They're splitting up into groups!

**Girl 2:** Sesshomaru and Sasuke are going one way! Go Sesshomaru/Sasuke Fans!

**Girl 6:** Ed/Mustang fans follow me!

**Girl 5:** I'm awake! Scar fans, Scar's going of by himself! He's such a bad ass... Follow me!

**Sasuke:** They have this all planned out.

**Sesshomaru:** We may have to slay before this is over.

**Sasuke:** Whatever...

**Ed:** I don't want to die. I don't want to sleep with Mustang!

**Mustang:** Feelings are mutual, keep running!

**Scar:** I don't want to have to explode crazy fangirls brains...

---

**Naruto:** Lee get back here!

**Inuyasha:** I'm thinking about giving him a good wind scar to the back!

**Miroku:** You know that move stopped working after like the fourth season...

**Al:** Huff Huff, Guys! Do you think the girls will be mad at us for leaving?

**Naruto:** Not if we bring Lee and the rest of the guys back.

**Rock Lee:** Halt! Who goes there? You dare step into my castle?

**Naruto:** Easy Lee.. Just come back with us.

**Inuyasha:** He's so loaded! hee hee hee!

**Al:** Everybody just slowly surround him.

**Miroku:** It's payback time. I was saving that booze for Sango...

**Inuyasha:** What's that noise?

**Girl 1:** We lost Sasuke!

**Girl 2:** Ohhhh..

**Naruto:** Girls?

**Miroku:** Oh yes. Uh, over here ladies!

**Al:** I think i'm gonna have an aneurysm if they're naked.

**Miroku:** I can only pray.

**Girl 1:** Who's there?

**Girl 8:** That didn't sound like Sasuke or Sesshomaru, be careful it could be a rapist!

**Girl 2:** Even better! It's Miroku! And Naruto! And Inuyasha! And Rock Lee!

**Girl 1:** And that pervert Al!

**Al:** I-I'm not a pervert...

**Girl 8:** OMG! Rock Lee's drunk! Maybe Naruto will take advantage of him!

**Girls:** SQUEEEEE!

**Naruto:** Take advantage of him? Believe it?

**Miroku:** Oh shit. We're outta here! Run!

**Naruto:** What did they mean Miroku?

**Inuyasha:** Those girls are damn crazy!!

**Al: **I'm not a pervert...

**Miroku:** Just keep running. If they get their way, you'll end up sleeping with Rock Lee before this Fic is over!

**Naruto:** Not cool! Believe it!

**Girl 1:** I'm sick of chasing my favorite anime characters! Lets hurry up and get them so we can make them do stuff!

**Miroku: (Shiver)** Worst.Day.Ever.

**Al:** Okay so maybe I AM a pervert! But I don't deserve this!

**Rock Lee:** Are we running from the sun?

**Naruto:** What?

**Rock Lee:** I, hick, don't want a rashhh...

**Inuyasha:** You'll get one if they catch you!

**Miroku:** My dream of being chased by a mob of horomone infected girls isn't as I planned...

**Inuyasha:** Quick, into that cave!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chap was shorter, but I wanted to post.

Chapter 4 soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Bunnies Forever

Last chapter! Hey, thanks all reviewers, I appreciate it!

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist or Natuo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ed:** Mustang if we die, I want you to know I've always respected you.

**Mustang:** Ditto. But what If the alternative happens?

**Ed:** Kill me.

**Sasuke:** Okay we lost them.

**Sesshomaru:** I'm never going human again..

**Sasuke: **Don't you have a little human slave/girlfriend.

**Sesshomaru: **No. She's.Just.A.Friend.

**Sasuke:** Your secrets safe with me and the club.

**Sesshomaru:** Sigh...

**Scar:** I can't believe the pond and straw trick fooled them..

**Girl 5:** He ran this way!

**Scar:** What do they plan to do with me if they catch me?

---

**Rin:** Help!

**Hinata:** Oh! A little girl...

**Sango:** That's Rin!

**Rin:** Oh thank god you guys are here! where's lord Sesshomaru?

**Kagome:** We were looking for him and the rest of the group. This is Hinata and Winrey.

**Hinata & Winrey:** Hi

**Rin:** (Cough) hello.

**Sango:** You don't sound so good.

**Rin:** I've had to eat nuts and berries out here.

**Winrey:** Yeah there's alot of berry juice on your hands.

**Rin:** Oh no, that's blood. I killed a bunny and ate him.

**Kagome:** O.O

**Hinata:** :P

**Sango: **Oo

**Winrey: **x.X

**Hinata: **Oh god... there's it's body... Where's t-the head?

**Rin: **That's what I ate silly! Lord Sesshomaru says it's best to eat where the beast's knowledge is held.

**They all run away**

**Rin: **Wait! There's more bunnies here!

---

**Mustang: **Oh Edward if only you didn't have a metal leg they wouldn't have captured you... Now I'm all alone! **Sob Sob**

**Ed: **I'm right here damn it! Now- Ahg! Get down from that tree and get them off me! Oww! They're ripping my hair out!

**Mustang: **B-but then they'll get me!

**Ed: **Dammit! You son of a- HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!

**Girl 7: **Oh Edward you're such a man!

**Ed: **They stole my arm so I can't do alchemy!

**Mustang: **You still want me to kill you?

**Ed: **No! GET DOWN FROM THERE AND HELP ME!

**Girl 6: **Hang on girls, I hear something..

**Sesshomaru: **Don't move Ed... Tokijin.

**Girls: **AHHHHHHH!

**Mustang: **Hey where are you aiming that? Nooooo!

**Girls: **Run!

**Ed: **Holy shit... Thanks Sessh. Mustang you son of a- Mustang?

**Mustang: **Uhgg... Why'd you blow up the tree and not the girls?

**Sesshomaru: **I just wanted to scare them away... The alternative would have killed Ed along with them.

**Ed: **Yeah, thanks for getting Mustang instead, that prick... Where's my arm? Oh, here it is.

**Sasuke: **There you guys are. We took care of our chasers.

**Ed: **You scare them away too?

**Sasuke: **A Kunai to each head did the trick.

**Ed:** What the-?!

**Mustang:** Damn..

**Sesshomaru:** Scar...

**Sasuke: **Let's find him.

**Ed:** You really killed them?

**Sasuke:** To be part of the bad ass club means you are able to kill even the hottest crazy bitch fangirl, or boy if you swing that way.

---

**Inuyasha:** We're gonna die here aren't we?

**Al:** Y-yeah who's idea was it to go into this cave?

**Miroku:** I can't see a thing...

**Naruto:** Wait guys I feel something!

**Al:** Wait, I can see it kind of, it's... a closet?

**Inuyasha: **In a cave?

**Rock Lee:** Oh no! i-is that my closhet?! don't open it! I d-don't have any magazineshh in there...

**Naruto: **I'll open it!

**Miroku:** No! wai-

---

**Kagome:** Hey! It's Scar!

**Scar:** Hello ladies. Are you alright?

**Winrey:** We're just looking for everyone else, where'd you guys go?

**Scar:** Long story. But, I found the way back to our own worlds.

**Sango:** Really?! Where?

**Scar:** You will see, but first we must find the others.

**Sasuke:** Don't worry, we're here.

**Winrey: **Ed! Oh thank god you're okay!

**Ed:** Almost got killed by some fan gir-...

**Winrey:** Fan whats?

**Hinata:** Fan girls...

**Winrey:** You've been chasing girls while I've been worried sick?!

**Ed:** No win, I-

**Winrey:** Eat wrench!

**Ed:** Aggghh!

**Sesshomaru: **Where's the way back Scar?

**Hinata:** What about Naruto and the others?

**Sasuke:** We don't have to leave here yet, it's just, everyone should know where the way home is.

**Scar:** Okay. Follow me.

**Minutes later**

**Scar:** Here it is.

**Sango:** Wow! it's a huge portal...

**Sasuke:** Like the one we came through.

**Rin:** So this means we'll go home lord Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru:** Yes.

**Rin:** No more bunnies?

**Sesshomaru:** Oh there will be more bunnies... Bunnies heads will rain from the sky and fill our bellies and minds with their knowledge... O.o

**Rin: (Whimper)**

**Hinata:** Help! the portal's sucking me in!

**Winrey:** Me too!

**Mustang: (Sigh)** woman... always in distress, this is why I came out the closet in high school- wait, its sucking me in too!

**Sasuke:** Well, it looks like everyone else will have to find their way home themselves...

**Kagome:** INUYASHA!

**Hinata:** NARUTO-KUN!

**Kagome:** INUYASHA!

**Sango:** MIROKU!

**Kagome:** INUYASHA!

**Ed:** ALPHONSE!

**Kagome:** INUYASHA!

**Mustang:** ED!

**Ed:** I'm right here idiot...

**Mustang:** See you at home!

**Kagome:** No one's gonna dramatically yell for Rock Lee?

**Mustang:** LEE!

**Scar:** Homo...

---

**Miroku:** Idiot! Naruto I told you to not open that closet.

**Inuyasha:** We're somewhere else now...

**Rock Lee:** That washn't my closet? G-good... You didn't find my porn.. hee hee hee

**Al:** It's snowing!

**Naruto:** Lets go over there. I see a light.

**Voice:** Welcome to Narnia i'm Mr. Tumness!

**Inuyasha:** NOOOOO!

**Naruto: **Crap...

**Miroku:** Great. This is the best day ever.

**Al:** Shitshitshitshitshitshit!

**Rock Lee:** Yaaaa! Lets go fight the White Bitch!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, **2nd DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia.**

**Kagome:** INUYASHA!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
